


🥀nothingness🥀

by WOOSAN_dwich



Series: LUST [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, Oblivious Seonghwa, Outer Space, Temporarily Unrequited Love, astronaut wooyoung, engineer seonghwa, sad wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOOSAN_dwich/pseuds/WOOSAN_dwich
Summary: an astronaut and an engineer are on the international space station when their countries plan a nuclear war against each other. the last orders from their respective countries are to eliminate the other.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: LUST [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968364
Kudos: 7





	🥀nothingness🥀

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess too but i tried  
> 👁️💧👄💧👁️  
> please bear with me T_T

"what did they say?" wooyoung asked but he knew exactly what was to come.

"the same as yours. to kill you. just to satisfy their ego, are we going to risk this space station? of course not! the iss needs the both of us for it's maintenance! what the actual-!" seonghwa sighed in frustration.

"but don't worry jung, i won't kill you."

wooyoung nodded his head slightly and went to the observation and research chamber.

_obviously_ _seonghwa_ _won't be killing him just because this station needs maintenance._  
 _nothing more, nothing less._  
 _just professional reasons._

wooyoung needed to get the older out of his head so, he went to observe the stars to relax.

he knew he would hurt himself if he held on to this secret admiration any further.

the space men belonged to two different countries. seonghwa was a korean and wooyoung was an american.  
even though wooyoung was half korean, he needed to serve the country of which he holds a citizenship.

nasa had sent a crew comprising different space enthusiasts from different countries. so, this expedition was a collaboration.

while the other crew members left, these two space men stayed back for the maintenance for a pre planned period of a few months.

and now, unfortunately, the two countries which were a part of the collaboration, had decided to wage a war.

**_a nuclear war._ **

therefore, the two space men were ordered by their respective countries to execute the other space man.

wooyoung knew he won't be able to do it.

firstly, yes, because of the maintenance of the space station. the station needed an engineer. wooyoung being an astronaut, won't be that much of help for the maintenance.

secondly, because of wooyoung's secret feelings towards the elder engineer.

he _needed_ to drop his feelings.

first of all, he knew seonghwa would never feel the same.

and after getting the orders...  
wooyoung realized how wrong it was of him to fall for a person who belonged to a country which was their rival.

both of the thoughts made his eyes moist. and as if his eyes betrayed him, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

when did he ever get love?

his parents were always too busy with their work but wanted their son to be a top notch student.  
they never had time for him.

while during his high school and university, he always got rejected by his love interests who claimed that he studies too much and was too much engrossed in outer space stuff for their liking.

wooyoung needed to clear his mind.  
so, he looked for his favourite star system.

the alpha centauri.

the binary star system had always allured wooyoung.  
from it's mechanism to the proportional barycentre of the two coordinating stars, everything was so fascinating about it.  
he had always enjoyed researching about this mysterious neighbour.

just as wooyoung was about to fix the lenses of the telescope, seonghwa entered the chamber too.  
luckily, wooyoung had wiped his tears and had gained his composure earlier. so seonghwa couldn't have noticed his silent cries.

"you spend too much time in the observatory everyday." seonghwa said as he watched wooyoung change the lens of the device.

"is that a complaint?" wooyoung asked playfully.

"not at all young-ah."

the nickname caught wooyoung off guard but he ignored it nonetheless.

wooyoung was pretending to be immersed in fixing the lens and was purposely ignoring seonghwa so that the engineer doesn't notice his nervousness.

but the elder did.

"wooyoung?"

"hmm?"

"you know right? that their will be a team coming to fetch us in a few days? so, we don't really need to worry. we shouldn't take the orders seriously. our countries will understand that this place needed the both us." seonghwa said in an assuring tone.

but both of them knew that their countries won't go easy on them if they both land on earth alive.

one needed to die in order for the other to survive peacefully.  
both knew the consequences but didn't say anything further.

"woo, i need you to stay calm. we will make it out alive. the both of us. trust me." seonghwa said as he took wooyoung's hands in his and rubbed his thumb on the young astronaut's knuckles.

the younger blushed lightly and nodded to the elder's words even though he knew those words were false.  
  


* * *

it had been a few days after the space men had received the orders. and it was today that the rescue team was to arrive.

it was currently 3:20 am in the morning (on earth). the team was to arrive within 6-7 hours.

both the space men had went through the annual maintenance.  
both were sleeping on their bunks with their restraints on.

wooyoung, who was pretending to be asleep, opened his restraints and got up from his bunk.

the younger knew that he can't regret this now since he himself had taken this decision.

he took the letter that he wrote for the elder engineer and folded it to place it between the elder's fingers.

whatever he felt, he poured it into the letter.  
whatever he couldn't tell the elder, he wrote it in that letter.  
all those untold feelings had been expressed in that letter.

he was willing to betray his country to save seonghwa and give him a peaceful life.

he looked at the elder who was sleeping peacefully.

a few tear drops left his eyes as he bent down and kissed the elder's cheeks and caressed it, something he didn't have the right to do when the both of them were awake.

but since it was one of the moments for wooyoung to savour, he could care less.

and after glancing back at the elder for the last time, wooyoung left the chamber.

* * *

it was not long after that seonghwa woke up to find a letter in his closed palm.

he unfolded it.  
and the further he read it, more tears left his eyes.

he ran around the station in hopes of finding the younger but to no avail.

the last room left to check was the observation chamber, wooyoung's favourite room.

seonghwa had this light of hope that maybe...  
maybe...  
wooyoung would be sitting there in front of the telescope and smiling goofily at seonghwa, saying that all of this was a joke...  
a prank...

seonghwa opened the door to the chamber to find nothing but an empty observatory.

all hope lost.  
seonghwa's hurt clenched and he dropped on his knees to the ground.

with tears uncontrollably falling down his cheeks, he looked out of the small observing window which was sealed with bulletproof glass.

there in the darkness of space, he found a figure floating aimlessly around.

seonghwa covered his mouth as his eyes widened.  
he ran to the sealed window and looked outside.

there, was wooyoung's body, without a space suit.  
the astronaut's body was lifeless;  
void of any sign of life.

crystals of ice had formed on the astronaut's limbs due to the cold temperature of outer space.

seonghwa screamed in anguish, pain, anger and in emotions that were unspoken as he punched the bulletproof glass with full force.  
but he knew it would bring him no good.  
blood was covering his knuckles but he could care less about that.

he didn't get the time to say how much he loved the younger.

he didn't get the time to say how much he cared about the younger.

he didn't get the time to say how stupid he had been to not confess his feelings to the younger earlier.

he didn't want to live a life which cost the life of a person he loved so much.

all that was left now was pain and this soul piercing feeling of...

**_nothingness._ **

**Author's Note:**

> comments and genuine criticism is always welcome <3


End file.
